Spider-Man Unlimited
Spider-Man Unlimited is a title within Marvel Unlimited which reinvents the Spider-Man mythos. Characters Main *Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man: The main character of the comic. Peter is only sixteen years old but thanks to a bite from a radioactive spider he becomes much stronger, faster, and agiler. *Aunt May Parker: Peter's loving aunt. *Mary Jane Watson: Peter's current best friend. Recurring *Uncle Ben Parker: Peter's deceased uncle. *John "J.J." Jonah Jameson, Jr.: Peter's boss who loves to print stories against Spider-Man. *Eugene "Flash" Thompson: The school bully. *Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy: Peter's friend who sadly passed away. *Curtis "Curt" Connors: Peter's science teacher who lost his arm in a currently unnamed war. *Mattew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil: A blind lawyer who Peter teamed up within the story "Wanted". Villains *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin: The father of Harry Osborn. Norman once had a split personality in the form of Green Goblin, but after dying and coming back through cloning his split personality disappeared. Though after finding out Harry had died and Spider-Man was to blame, Osborn embraced his alter ego and decided to hunt down and kill Spider-Man. *The Lizard: Curt Connors' monstrous split personality. The Lizard is nothing like Curt in any way what so ever. Curt is smart, the Lizard isn't, Curt is kind, the Lizard eats humans, Curt likes Peter and Spider-Man, the Lizard sees them both as threats. *Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom: A stereotypical nerd who Peter picked on a lot while he had the black suit. After Peter sheds it, Eddie gains the suit himself. Due to both him and the suit having been scorned by Peter, they united to create Venom. *Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane: A gangster who is obsessed with living forever. Because of this, he replaced almost every part of his body with robotics. The only human part left is his head and his torso, but even then all of his organs have either been removed or replaced. *Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon: The half-brother of Sergei Kravinoff. Dmitri both loved and hated his brother. Loved because he was always there to help Dmitri, and hated because Kravinoff would always outshine him. Because of this, Dmitri shredded his old identity and became the Chameleon, master of disguise. *Harold "Harry" Osborn/Hobgoblin: Harry is the son of Norman Osborn and was once Peter's best friend. Sometime after his father's death, Harry began taking the "goblin serum" his father took, and developed a split personality known as the Hobgoblin. *Sinister Six **Doctor Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus: Otto was a successful scientist until an accident gave him life-threatening brain damage. He was saved, but the once kind and loving Otto was turned in to a twisted version of himself. **Adrian Toomes/Vulture: Adrian Toomes is a genius. He loves to invent and create and is said to be one of the smartest men on Earth. Except for one problem: he loves his inventions more than actual people. **Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter: A master huntsman who will do anything to catch his prey. He has been hunting bigger and bigger enemies, and eventually decided to move on to the next big thing: Spider-Man. **Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino: Alex is a thief who stole a mech known as the Rhino Armor. He is more or less a thief for hire and, thanks to the mech, has enough strength to pick up a tank. **Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro: A cable man turned supervillain, Max was shocked by wires and thrown into chemicals. The chemicals and electricity fused with his DNA, turning him into a being made of pure electricity. **Flint Marko/Sandman: A thief who at first stole just to get rich, but after his DNA was fused with sand during a robbery of a chemical plant, he began stealing to cure himself. *Cain Marko/Juggernaut: Professor Charles Xavier's half-brother. *Quentin Beck/Mysterio: A member of the cult of Galactus. He claims Galactus told him to kill Spider-Man. *Wilson "Kingpin" Fisk: The Kingpin of Crime in New York City, as rotund as Fisk is, most of his body mass is muscle. He is not only strong but smart too, managing to convince everyone he is a kind and gentle soul when in reality he is psychopathic and murderous. *Cletus Kasady/Carnage: A serial killer who attempted to murder Eddie Brock. He became Carnage when Eddie became Venom again and the symbiote gave birth to a whole new being. Issues #"Great Power Part I": Peter Parker and his classmates, including his friends Gwen, Harry and his bully Flash Thompson, go out on a school trip where Peter is bitten by a radioactive spider. #"Great Power Part II": Peter finds out he has spider powers and uses them to fight and beat the wrestler Crusher Hogan. However, he isn't paid as much as he was promised and thus allows a robber to go free as payback to the ref. #"Great Power Part III": Peter finds out his Uncle Ben was shot and killed and goes out on a rage-filled hunt for the murderer. However, he finds out the murderer was the robber he let go. #"Great Power Part IV": The robber is in prison, but Peter feels extremely guilty for his uncle's death, and thus begins using his powers for the greater good. #"Great Power Part V": Peter gets a job at the Daily Bugle to support his Aunt May. He also gets into a fight with and cures the villain the Lizard. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn injects himself with an unstable serum in an attempt to cure his illness (which he had kept under wraps). #"Emerald Part I": Peter fights and loses against a villain named the Green Goblin, causing J. Jonah Jameson to print stories calling him a coward. Meanwhile, billionaire Norman Osborn speaks with a voice in his head. #"Emerald Part II": After a fight with the villain Rhino, Peter finds out Norman Osborn hasn't been seen in days. He questions Harry on this, but Harry isn't sure himself. Peter then decides to break into Norman's home late and night and watches Osborn have a conversation with himself before escaping. #"Emerald Part III": Peter is very worried about Harry's safety, but knows he can't tell Harry he snuck into his home, and thus decides to find out what's going on himself. Peter eventually realizes Green Goblin is Norman's split personality, but he finds out a little late as the Goblin himself shows up. #"Emerald Part IV": Peter and Green Goblin get into a massive fight, which is broadcast all over the news. The fight ends in Norman being impaled by his glider and being unmasked. #"The Number Eight Part I": Not only does Peter have to deal with the fact Harry despises Spider-Man now, but he has to face off against a villain known as Doctor Octopus. #"The Number Eight Part II": Peter has to rescue Gwen when she's kidnapped by Doc Ock. He manages to and puts Otto behind bars. #"The Hunter and the Vulture Part I": Even though he saved Gwen, Harry still hates Spider-Man. But that's the least of Peter's worries, as he has to deal with both a thief known as Vulture and a hunter named Kraven. #"The Hunter and the Vulture Part II": Peter finds out Vulture is a cyborg, who has been replacing his limbs with robotic parts. He takes on both Vulture and Kraven, managing to defeat them both. #"Silvermane Part I": Peter finds out Silvio Manfredi, AKA the infamous Silvermane, is in town and decides to spy on him. However, he is beaten by Silvermane's bodyguard, Max Dillon who can control electricity. #"Silvermane part II": Peter is told by J. Jonah Jameson to take pictures of Silvermane, as he claims he is making a big announcement. However, this "big announcement" turns out to be a trap for Spider-Man, as Silvermane is sure he'd show up. #"Silvermane Part III": In front of all the reporters and photographers, Max Dillon attacks Spider-Man. Peter manages to defeat Dillon and reveals to everyone that Silvermane was trying to weed him out. After this, Silverman and Spider-Man fight, with Peter finding out Silvermane is a cyborg. In the end, Peter defeats him and he is finally arrested. #"Symbiotic Par I": J. Jonah Jameson's son, John, comes back to Earth after spending three months in space. He brings back a strange black ooze, which is studied by scientists and is almost stolen by a random thief. They are stopped by Peter, but the ooze goes missing. However, Peter soon finds out where the ooze went: it has attached itself to Peter. #"Symbiotic Part II": Peter finds out his new black suit is far superior to his old one, and it comes in handy while hunting down a criminal named Chameleon attempting to frame him. However, Peter's attitude becomes worse and worse, until he is essentially a bully. #"Symbiotic Part III": After almost killing Flash Thompson, Peter realizes the suit is doing something to him and goes to a nearby bell tower to rip it off. With help from mindscape versions of his friends, Peter rips the suit off him. However, a man who Peter picked on a lot named Eddie Brock is reading by the bell tower when the suit is ripped off, and it ends up attaching itself to Eddie. #"Symbiotic Part IV": Peter is back in the game, as he stops Flint Marko, the Sandman, from robbing a bank. However, after this, Peter is attacked by Eddie Brock, who promises to make Peter's life crumble before swinging away. #"Symbiotic Par V": Peter has to save the life of Aunt May when she is kidnapped by Eddie, who is now calling himself Venom, as he is a "venom" to Peter. Peter fights Venom and manages to defeat him, separating Eddie from the suit and trapping the suit in a jar before knocking Eddie out. #"Hobgoblin Part I": Peter has to face a new goblin in the form of the Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin has some kind of grudge against Peter for unknown reasons. #"Hobgoblin Part II": Peter is absolutely shocked when he finds out Hobgoblin is none other than Peter's own friend Harry Osborn, who started taking the goblin serum after Eddie Brock's defeat. #"Hobgoblin Part III": Peter is forced to battle his former friend, who, thanks to the goblin serum, has gone completely insane. Peter manages to defeat Harry, but Harry begins to overdose on the amount of serum he's taken. He dies in Peter's arms, with his final words being "goodbye". After all this, Peter comforts Gwen at Harry's funeral three weeks later. #"Sinister Part I": Peter, Gwen and their new friend Mary Jane Watson are hanging out when the news reports on Rhino attacking the city. Peter suits up and heads over, but is beaten to a pulp by not only Rhino but a group of Peter's old enemies, including Doc Ock, Sandman, Electro, Vulture, and Kraven. #"Sinister Part II": Peter finds out the new group of villains are calling themselves the Sinister Six and that they are taking on other heroes, not just him. #"Sinister Part III": Peter gets into another fight with the Sinister Six, but he is once again beat and is also captured by the villains. They don't unmask him, but they do issue an ultimatum, the government will surrender or the Sinister Six will wipe out all of New York. No one believes they can do it, so Doc Ock proves he can by blowing up the empire state building with bombs from the sky. #"Sinister Part IV": Peter manages to escape and tries to sneak out of the building, but he ends up having to fight Doc Ock for his freedom. Realizing he is about to lose, Otto blows up the whole building. #"Sinister Part V": Peter manages to survive, and so do the villains thanks to Sandman bubbling them. They get into one last fight, but Peter doesn't throw any punches, deciding to just jump around. When questioned on this, Peter reveals he's just distracting them as the army rolls up and arrests the villains. #"Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut! Part I (X-Men crossover)": After the events of last week, Peter thinks his crime-fighting career has peaked and that there's nowhere else for it to go, but he is dead wrong as Peter faces off against the unstoppable Juggernaut, a man made of pure power. Peter realizes he'll need some help, and just on time, the X-Men show up. #"Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut! Part III (X-Men crossover)": Peter and the X-Men introduce themselves to each other before they head off to fight Juggernaut together. Juggernaut once again defeats the team, but Spider-Man has an idea, with the comic ending saying the story will be concluded in X-Men. #"Resurrection Part I": Just a few days after their last encounter, Peter once again faces off with Doc Ock, who is stealing technology and chemicals from labs all over NYC. Peter fails in stopping Ock and is knocked out. He wakes up in OsCorp Labs where he watches as Ock resurrects Norman Osborn. #Resurrection Part II": After being told that his son is dead and Spider-Man was to blame, Osborn embraces his former split personality and suits up, deciding to suit up and kill Spider-Man, who in the meantime has escaped. #Resurrection Part III": Osborn rebuilds his reputation by revealing the Goblin was a split personality and reopens OsCorp. But in the meantime, he suits up as the Goblin and goes after Peter. #Resurrection Part IV": Osborn claims that the Goblin going after Spider-Man isn't himself despite the fact Peter knows it is. However, during one of their fights, Peter gets an idea. #"Resurrection Part V": Peter exposes Osborn's identity to the public and manages to get Osborn to confess, but afterwards he snaps and has Ock battle against Peter. Peter manages to defeat Ock and follows Osborn, who kidnaps Gwen Stacy and throws her off a bridge. Peter thinks he's saved her, but Gwen has died, and Peter promises he will kill Osborn. #"Resurrection Part VI": Peter and Osborn have their final battle, ending in Osborn trying to kill himself and Peter by blowing them up mid-air. Peter survives and Osborn's mask falls to the ground, implying he died. Later in Manhattan, a man with blonde hair buys an expensive apartment. When questioned on how he has so much money, the man simply replies he has his ways before tilting down his glasses, revealing his eyes to be green. #"He Comes (Fantastic Four Tie-In)": Peter faces a new enemy in the form of Mysterio, who is a member of a cult that follows a mysterious god that they claim is coming to Earth. Peter manages to defeat Mysterio, but after he is arrested it suddenly becomes dark. Peter looks up and sees Galactus hovering above the planet. #"Wanted Part I": A group of police begin firing on a criminal that is running from them. They eventually capture him, revealing the criminal to be Spider-Man, who is unmasked, causing the police to look shocked. One week earlier, Peter finds out that Aunt May has been overworking to pay the bills, so he decides to get a second job working for Wilson Fisk, owner of Fisk Corp, who is looking for a secretary. However, things quickly go south when Peter finds what appears to be a hit list on Fisk's desk. #"Wanted Part II": Peter finds out that Fisk is not what he seems when he witnesses him beat a man to death. Peter, now dressed as Spider-Man, uncovers many different reports that accuse Fisk of many horrible acts, though none had any proof to back them up. Unfortunately, Fisk walks in on Peter while researching and the two get into a short fight, ending in Peter escaping. However, the next morning he finds out that Spider-Man is now wanted for all of Fisk's crimes. #"Wanted Part III": Peter tries to clear his name, but no one will listen to him, as they all believe Fisk to be the nicest man in all of NYC. All the accusations get to Matt Murdock, AKA Daredevil, who ends up fighting Peter. Luckily, Murdock believes Peter's story, revealing that his father was killed by Fisk and his men. #"Wanted Part IV": While trying to prove Peter's innocence, the two encounter many of Fisk's men. But in the end, they find something that could put Fisk away for a very long time. They try to put it on the internet, but the police show up at the building and try to arrest them. Spider-Man shows up, mocking them, causing a chase that ends in his capture and unmasking, only to reveal Matt Murdock under the suit. The real Spider-Man then shows up, showing the police what they uploaded, which is a compilation of all of Fisk's murders. Later, Fisk is seen in Guam, waiting for his lawyer to help him with his image, only to reveal his lawyer is Matt Murdock. #"Carnage Part I" #"Carnage Part II" #"Carnage Part III" Trivia *This Green Goblin is based on his Earth-96283 counterpart. **He does become more like his Earth-616 counterpart later on. *Though not outright said, it is implied Kraven's strength and agility are magical in nature. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics